l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Moto Najmudin
Moto Najmudin was a bushi of the Unicorn Clan who won the Topaz Championship in 1160. He became a Emerald Magistrate and died in fight against the Onyx Champion, Isawa Fosuta. Family Najmudin was the son of Moto Khardin. The Topaz Championship, by Shawn Carman Topaz Championship During the contest one contender, Kuni Jiyuna, was attacked by the Bog Hag Shikageko who was disguised as the monk Murai. Najmudin, Tsuruchi Fusako and Matsu Takenao fought the creature who was killed by a jade spell of Jiyuna. Najmudin was awarded with the championship. Station Doji Jotaro granted Najmudin a position as yoriki, assistant to an Imperial Magistrate. He selected Takenao, Fusako and Jiyuna as his doshin. Crane Lands Najmudin and his associates discovered a maho-tsukai operating in the Crane lands in 1161. When she was finally defeated, they found a symbol featured prominently among his belongings and tattooed across her torso several times. It was an ancient nomad pictogram from the Burning Sands, resembling a mythical beast, similar to a flaming horse or a Ki-rin. Glimpse of Tomorrow, by Rich Wulf Unicorn Lands The four were later stationed on their respective Clan lands and Najmudin went to Kodotai Mura, a minor Utaku outpost at the command of Isawa Kurasu. In 1165 he was visited there by Agasha Chieh, acting governess of the Agasha provinces and Imperial Magistrate. She showed Najmudin an unrolled scroll which had a kanji, the same symbol as the one he saw in Crane lands, a Ki-rin. The scroll had been taken from a disrupted blasphemous sect of monks operating out of an old monastery on the Dragon Heart Plain. Chieh told him that Agasha Daimyo Agasha Hamanari had collapsed into a terrible fever, screaming about blood and the Ki-Rin. Najmudin was ordered to clarify what menace was behind these events and departed to the Shrine of the Ki-Rin. His old companions would be summoned to join him near Otosan Uchi. Glimpse of Tomorrow, by Rich Wulf Rain of Blood Najmudin was at Toshi no Omoidoso when the Rain of Blood covered the Empire. The Phoenix knew on advance of the Rain and their lands were protected with coordinated rituals. But the City of Remembrance was assaulted by a tainted Yoritomo Kitao and most of her crew, who laid the city in ruins. Najmudin and the local magistrates alongside the legendary Matsu Hitomi retreated to make their stand in the temple of Daikoku. The Phoenix Clan Champion, Shiba Mirabu, and fifty Shiba were magically transported by Isawa Sezaru near the city Blood Dawn, Part VII: Soul of the Phoenix, by Rich Wulf and saved them. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 296 In the battle's aftermath Najmudin discovered documents identifying a number of Bloodspeakers throughout the Empire. He and his companions had each been promoted to investigate Bloodspeakers within their individual clans' lands, and they each began to report directly to the Emerald Champion, Yasuki Hachi or one of his senior magistrates. Najmudin return to the Moto lands. Forgotten Lore, by Shawn Carman Journals of Kuni Nakanu The same year Najmudin was visited by the Imperial Herald, Miya Shoin, who gave him the Journals of Kuni Nakanu, recently discovered. The journals was the foundation of all maho, and also the foundation of Empire understanding of the Shadowlands Taint. They must be deciphered and studied. Najmudin made a copy to the Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa, and another copy to Shiro Iuchi through Moto Latomu. Forgotten Lore, by Shawn Carman Judge at Topaz Champion In 1166 Najmudin was member of the Imperial Guard. He was back at Tsuma to be a judge of the Topaz Championship. Test of the Topaz Champion, by Shawn Carman Test of the Emerald Champion - 1169 Najmudin and Utaku Tama were contenders of the Test of the Emerald Champion in 1169. The Test of the Emerald Champion, Part One, by Brian Yoon New Shogun In 1170 Moto Jin-sahn was appointed as the new Shogun. His first mission was to drive the called Spider Clan out of the Shinomen Mori. The Spider set to fire the Shinomen to cover their escape and the Unicorn Guards were attacked by goblins and Lost. The arrival of the forces led by Najmudin and Matsu Fumiyo turned the tide back against the Spider for a moment, until Isawa Fosuta, the Onyx Champion, appeared. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer Death Najmudin was fighting with Daigotsu Junichi when he was struck down by the magics of the former Inquisitor Isawa Fosuta. External Links * Moto Najmudin (Reign of Blood) Category:Unicorn Clan Members Category:Topaz Champions Category:Emerald Magistrates